


Rettung

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [21]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Male Friendship, Possibly Pre-Slash, Pretending to Be Gay, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV, promot fic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boerne ist in Not, Thiel rettet ihn mehr oder weniger unfreiwillig.</p><p>
  <i>"Kein Aber. Angeln oder Hüpfburg, Sie haben die Wahl."</i>
</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/96881.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Rettung

**Author's Note:**

> **(Sommer)Challenge:** Personen Tropes: Jüngling in Nöten - fürs Team  
>  **Warnung (?):** Thiel tut den ganzen Text über so, als würde ihm Boerne nur auf die Nerven gehen. Stimmt natürlich nicht, aber ich mag es, wenn er sich das vormacht. ;)  
>  **A/N:** Irgendwie ist das ziemlich schnell vom Thema weggedriftet ...  
>  **Zeit:** ~ 80 Minuten

***

Es hatte ein ruhiger Sonntagmorgen werden sollen. Vielleicht der letzte schöne Spätsommertag. Er hatte Herberts Boot, weil Herbert gerade auf einer Deutschlandrundreise war und alte Freunde besuchte. Es hätte alles so schön sein können.

"Diesen kleinen Kerl hier findet man sonst üblicherweise auf Leichen. Zwischen dem fünften und siebten Tag, beginnende Zersetzung, vorausgesetzt natürlich, daß sich die Leiche in freier Natur befindet. Liegt sie hingegen in einem geschlossenen Raum ..."

Und er hatte die Überhand gehabt. Eigentlich hatte er gewonnen. Wieso endete so etwas trotzdem immer damit, daß Boerne seinen Spaß und er zu leiden hatte? Das war einfach nicht fair. Mißmutig warf Thiel die Angel wieder aus. Nicht, daß bei dem Lärm auch nur ein Fisch in die Nähe des Bootes kommen würde. Die wußten, daß man sich von Boerne besser fern hielt.

Und schuld an der ganzen Misere war nur, daß er Anfang der Woche ausgerechnet zu dem Zeitpunkt in der Rechtsmedizin vorbeischauen mußte, als Frau Dr. Meierschulte Boerne besucht hatte.

*wabernde Rückblende*

"Ah, Thiel!" Boerne begrüßte ihn so freudig, daß Thiel unwillkürlich an sich herab sah. War irgendetwas anders als sonst? Erst im nächsten Moment bemerkte er, daß Boerne nicht alleine in seinem Büro war. Die Kollegin kannte er flüchtig, sie hatte Boerne vor einiger Zeit ein paar Tage vertreten, als der zu einem Kongreß in Schweden und Frau Haller in Urlaub gewesen war. Sie hatten nicht viel miteinander zu tun gehabt, da es in der Zeit keinen unnatürlichen Todesfall gegeben hatte, aber Boerne hatte trotzdem mindestens drei Wochen darüber geklagt, daß sie sein Ordnungssystem vollkommen durcheinandergebracht habe.

Er nickte ihr zu und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Boerne ihm schon wieder zuvor kam. "Leider kann ich unmöglich ... ich habe eine Allergie, und -"

"Eine Allergie gegen Kinder? Wohl kaum, Herr Kollege", unterbrach ihn die Rechtsmedizinerin gutgelaunt.

"Gegen Babypuder", erklärte Boerne. "Es ist mir wirklich leider unmöglich, auch wenn es natürlich für eine gute Sache -"

"Die Kinder sind größtenteils zwischen drei und sechs, da müssen Sie sich überhaupt keine Sorgen machen. Wir brauchen auch nur noch jemanden, der die Hüpfburg beaufsichtigt, das Kinderschminken übernimmt Frau Hallensen. Und sie werden doch sicher nicht als einziger Rotarier die Aktion 'Gesunde Ernährung an Münsters Schulen' ohne Unterstützung lassen wollen."

"Aber Schniedenmeier -"

"- ist an diesem Wochenende mit seiner Frau verreist, Silberhochzeit. So etwas geht natürlich vor. Aber da Sie, wie Sie eben noch gesagt haben, am Wochenende noch nichts vor haben ..."

Boerne warf ihm einen so verzweifelten Blick zu, daß Thiel beinahe Mitleid bekommen hätte. "Worum geht es denn?" fragte er, um dem anderen wenigstens ein paar Sekunden zu verschaffen. Boerne war doch sonst nie um eine Ausrede verlegen, wenn er zu etwas keine Lust hatte. Andererseits erinnerte er sich, daß ihm Frau Dr. Meierschulte schon bei ihrem ersten Treffen ziemlich hartnäckig vorgekommen war.

"Um die Hüpfburgschicht von 9 bis 12", erklärte die Rechtsmedizinerin. "Nur aufpassen, daß die Kleinen nicht übereinanderhüpfen, diejenigen raussortieren, denen es schlecht wird, das übliche eben." Sie sah wieder zu Boerne. "Ich trage Sie dann ein."

"Dieses Wochenende?" fragte Boerne. "Und ich dachte, Sie meinen das nächste Wochenende ... an diesem Wochenende bin ich leider doch schon verplant."

"Tatsächlich."

"Angeln", sagte Boerne. "Mit Thiel hier."

Boernes Blick war so flehentlich, daß er nicht anders konnte als bestätigend zu nicken. Sicher war es nur im Interesse der Kinder, selbst wenn es Boerne bestimmt nicht geschadet hätte, mal was für die Allgemeinheit -

"Aber das läßt sich doch gewiß verschieben", sagte Frau Dr. Meierschulte mit unerbittlicher Freundlichkeit. "Es ist ja nicht so, als könnte man nicht auch an einem anderen Tag Angeln gehen."

"Unmöglich! Das ist ein besonderer Tag ..." Boerne räusperte sich und er konnte geradezu sehen, wie es hinter seiner Stirn arbeitete. "Unser fünfjähriges, ich habe es Thiel versprochen."

_Was?_

"An so einer Beziehung muß man stetig arbeiten, und Sie wissen ja, wie das in unserem Beruf ist, die ständigen Überstunden, der Streß ... da muß man sich eben hin und wieder seine Freiräume schaffen, und ... nunja, es tut mir wirklich außerordentlich leid, aber ich stehe am Sonntag nicht zur Verfügung."

Ehe er protestieren konnte, hatte Boerne den Arm um ihn gelegt und hielt ihn mit eisernem Griff fest. Der Blick seiner Kollegin wanderte langsam von Boerne zu ihm und wieder zurück, während er sich um einen möglichst neutralen Gesichtsausdruck bemühte. Hüpfburgdienst ... er konnte Boerne irgendwie verstehen. Außerdem wäre es auch ziemlich peinlich gewesen, jetzt zuzugeben, daß er eben Boernes Lüge unterstützt hatte. Aber dafür schuldete er ihm definitiv was!

Frau Meierschulte seufzte. "Wenn Sie tatsächlich nicht wollen, dann ist es wohl besser, ich frage jemand anderen."

"Von nicht wollen kann gar keine Rede sein, ich bin nur leider -"

Er rammte Boerne seinen Ellenbogen in die Seite, bevor der die Sache noch schlimmer machen konnte, und befreite sich im gleichen Moment. "War nett, Sie mal wieder zu sehen." Die Rechtsmedizinerin schien endlich eingesehen zu haben, daß hier nichts zu machen war, und sie verabschiedete sich kopfschüttelnd.

"Pfff ...." Boerne rückte seine Krawatte gerade, als die Tür hinter seiner Kollegin ins Schloß gefallen war. "Das war knapp."

"Sie glauben doch nicht, daß Sie Ihnen das wirklich geglaubt hat."

Boerne zuckte mit den Achseln. " _Seul le résultat importe_ , wie der Franzose sagt." Sein Gesicht hellte sich weiter auf. "Und das Ergebnis ist, daß ich am Sonntag in aller Ruhe meine Aufnahme vom Ring der Nibelungen aus dem Jahr -"

"Ich hole Sie um sechs ab", unterbrach Thiel grimmig. Immerhin schuldete ihm Boerne was. "Zum Angeln."

"Aber -"

"Kein Aber. Angeln oder Hüpfburg, Sie haben die Wahl."

Boerne seufzte.

*zurück in die Gegenwart*

"Ich glaube, da hat einer angebissen!"

War ja klar, dachte Thiel. Boerne quatschte die ganze Zeit, und trotzdem mußte er natürlich den ersten Fisch fangen. Und vermutlich auch den letzten, denn er hatte nicht vorgehabt, noch länger zu beiben. Der See füllte sich immer mehr, und in der letzten halben Stunde waren ihnen schon zwei Kajaks und ein Kanadier beinahe in die Angelschnüre gerudert. "Einholen, Boerne!"

"Ich bin doch schon dabei ..." Boerne kurbelte eifrig. "Der zieht ganz schön."

Langsam kam auch bei ihm sowas wie Jagdeifer auf. Als Boerne eine gut gewachsene Forelle aus dem Wasser zog, pfiff er anerkennend. "Nicht schlecht." Er reichte dem anderen das Rundholz. "Hier."

"Was?" Boerne sah verdutzt nach unten.

"Na hier ... nehmen Sie ihn vom Haken und bringen Sie die Sache zu Ende."

Boerne sah erst zu ihm und dann auf den zappelnden Fisch in seiner Hand. "Ich ..." Der andere räusperte sich, "ich will ihn eigentlich lieber nicht umbringen."

"Aber letztens haben Sie doch auch bei mir Forellen gegessen, die ich geangelt habe!"

"Die habe ich vorher nicht gesehen."

Thiel verdrehte die Augen. Daß Boerne derartig zimperlich sein könnte, damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. "Geben Sie her, ich -" Boerne war zurückgewichen. "Was denn?"

Boerne sah ihn nur stumm an, bis Thiel es nicht mehr aushielt. "Dann nehmen Sie ihn eben wieder vom Haken - vorsichtig! Sonst hat er nichts davon, daß Sie ihn wieder - ja, genau so ..."

Mit einem lauten Platschen landete die Forelle wieder im Wasser. Einige Sekunden lang konnte man sie noch sehen, dann war sie so tief abgetaucht, daß das trübe Wasser ihnen jede Sicht nahm.

"Ich lade Sie ein. Zum Essen", sagte Boerne entschuldigend. "Tofu."

Thiel seufzte. Glückliche Forelle.

* Fin *


End file.
